Trial, C over Q
by LizMcGiz
Summary: AU! Quinn has a twin sister named Charlotte and she has won over the heart of one Rachel Berry. What does Quinn do? What does Rachel do? One-shot.


**A/N: **Just another FaFaberry one-shot to add to all these twinsies things! I love them, and this idea came two days ago.

* * *

Charlotte Fabray and Rachel Berry were going out.

_Correction_: Charlie and Rachel have been going out, and still are.

It bothered Quinn. Bothered was an understatement, but the problem was Rachel didn't belong to anybody (especially and definitely _not _Quinn Fabray.)

Now the diva belonged to her sister. Her twin sister that looked just like her, and she wondered if people could really look past a person's physical appearance.

/

"Why are you so angry at me?" Charlie asked Quinn one fine day at home.

"Don't act as if you don't know, Char." Quinn said, rolling her eyes. Charlie simply smiled and grabbed the remote.

/

Quinn was confused. Charlotte Fabray was an exact replica of her, so why did Rachel choose the more artistic Fabray, the meaner one?

Another question, was why Quinn was so affected by the news of them getting together? Shouldn't she be happy now that Rachel was occupied and she could have Finn to herself? Or the fact that Charlie would be able to spend less time at home.

Quinn was still so very frustrated.

/

The blonde was writhing under the brunette.

Rachel's hands explored Charlie's body, memorizing each curve and angle while her tongue dipped and traced familiar patterns on Charlie's neck. The blonde grabbed a fistful of the brunette's hair and yanked it.

Rachel had never made her feel so alive. In reality, no one has.

/

"_After class, my place, okay?" Rachel whispered seductively in Charlie's ear two hours before classes ended._

_This was also known as the two longest fucking hours of Charlie's life._

_But she didn't have it bad at all, because watching from the hallway, Quinn Fabray was not amused. She especially wasn't pleased with Charlie's chagrin after Rachel whispered something sexily to her twin's ear._

_Quinn thought she might have felt the tickling of Rachel's breath on her ear. But she might have just been hallucinating._

_Nonetheless, she scratched her earlobe, just so she'd feel secure._

/

Charlie was restless, and let out too many hearty moans.

The blonde had risen from her position sprawled on the couch of the Berry's household basement and flipped them over so she'd be on top of Rachel. There was no sign of protest whatsoever.

In fact, Rachel had licked her lips, and Charlie had leaned in and made sure their tongues would switch after this.

Rachel's hand moved up Charlie's sides and pulled the blonde closer so their bodies were pressed against each other. Charlie positioned her right leg in between Rachel's legs and began moving her hand up her thigh.

"Oh Quinn…" Rachel moaned, and all the progress inside the Berry household stopped.

"What... What did you call me, Rach?" Charlie rose from her _compromising _position and stared at her girlfriend.

"Charlie… I…" Rachel tried to reconcile. She screwed up, and she was going to pay.

"You know I think I'd better go." Charlie stood up and Rachel did nothing to stop her. The former grabbed her denim jacket and her red tote bag, and left Rachel's home without another word.

Rachel threw a drinking glass in the fireplace and fell back on the couch with a thud.

/

"Trouble in paradise?" Quinn asked as Charlie entered with a frown etched on her mirrored features.

"Go to hell, Q." Now Quinn was the one with the smirk, her twin made a beeline upstairs, not even bothering to greet Judy.

"Quinn, what's wrong with your sister?" Their mom had asked when Quinn went to get something from the fridge.

"Not sure." _Lie_. "I'll go talk to her."

"Thanks sweetie."

/

Rachel paced around her room. She needed help. No, she really needed help. She screwed up big time with Charlie and she didn't know what to do.

She scrolled the contacts in her phone one by one (there weren't very many) and hit the call button once she found a certain name.

_Quinn Fabray_

"Hello?" Quinn asked casually after the third ring.

"Hey." Rachel mumbled.

"Oh, it's you." Quinn rolled her eyes. She exploded of excitement in the inside. "Just so you know, you called the wrong—"

"I know who I'm talking to, Quinn."

"Well what is it, then?"

"Uh… It's Charlie." Quinn's heart sank. She hoped for something along the lines of 'I-broke-up-with-your-sister-because-I-used-her-to-make-you-jealous.'

"I told you, you called the wrong—"Rachel cut her off again.

"Would you let me finish?" Quinn, by no means, took orders from anyone, but she couldn't tell herself to scream back at Rachel.

"Go ahead." Quinn's throat was getting dry and it was getting hard to speak.

"I hurt her—and I don't know if she's told you yet, but tell her I'm sorry. I don't want this… relationship between us to end because of some petty mistake."

"What did you do, Berry?"

"I'd rather you not know, Quinn."

"Spill," Quinn demanded, "Rachel. I won't know how to talk to her unless I know what happened." _Lie again_.

"You're lying." Rachel said. "I know Charlie, and that means I kind of know you, Quinn." Quinn bit the inside of her cheek, "Hey look, I have to go."

Rachel hung up. Quinn pressed her phone in her ear for another five seconds before actually putting it away.

/

"You're going to have to get out of there sometime." Quinn said from the door of Charlie's bedroom.

"Go away." Charlie hugged her legs and rested her chin on her knees as she stared out of her bedside window.

Quinn persistently opened the door.

"Look, I have Cheerios practice, Char, and mom's out buying groceries or whatever excuse she said this time to meet up with a random guy." Charlie smiled, "I just need to know you'll be okay here alone." Charlie nodded. "Charlie?" Quinn pestered.

"You're a stubborn thing aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" Quinn spat, insulted.

"Go away, Quinn." This time the words had stung, and Quinn felt the deeper meaning, "Just go."

The doorbell rings.

"Saved by the bell, Char. I'll be back by noon."

/

Quinn trotted down the stairs and the doorbell was pressed three times within that time.

"Calm down!" Quinn screamed, the doorbell abuse stopped, and she opened the door.

She didn't expect to see Rachel Berry wearing a white sundress that reminded Quinn of their first ever mash up, and two coffees in her hand. In others words, she just held the door as Rachel awkwardly stood across her.

"Umm," Rachel said, stepping inside, giving Quinn a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn mumbled, closing the door a little to make Berry feel uncomfortable.

"Here." Rachel offered the coffee to Quinn, the latter reluctantly took it. "Charlie doesn't like coffee." Quinn nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Berry. But bribes don't grant you access inside."

"Just let me see her." This was said in Rachel's Broadway voice which Quinn had heard numerous times during her monologues in glee club.

The Cheerio had no choice but to let her in, watching the brunette's back as she made her way expertly to Charlie's room without even looking back at Quinn.

/

"Hey." There was a faint knock on the door, Charlie turned her head to see who it was, and once she did she looked out the window again.

"I'm surprised she let you in." Charlie was speaking in a monotone.

"Well, coffee usually does the trick, but I pleaded."

"What is it you want, Rach?" Charlie snapped, turning her head swiftly she swore she heard it crack.

The brunette fumbled, biting her lip, taking awkward steps to the left and the right, looking absolutely everywhere except for Charlie's eyes where she knew she'd fall.

"Charlie… I…"

/

Quinn mentally cursed herself for letting a total stranger enter her home.

What's worse is she didn't even consider throwing her out after she'd entered.

She glanced at the clock. It was nine. She had to be at McKinley in half an hour, but there was a huge temptation in the form of Rachel Berry upstairs. Talking to Charlie, her twin sister, the girlfriend.

She set her bag down silently and crept back upstairs. The door was left ajar and Rachel was standing in front of Charlie. Her twin, obviously not listening to anything the girl was saying.

Quinn pitied Rachel. She wouldn't treat her that way.

/

"I want… I want... you. Charlie." Rachel paused, and inhaled, "You."

"Then why did you say _her_ name?" She spat the pronoun out in disgust and anger, Quinn instantly knew what this was about.

"It's because she's… she's the first person to break my heart."

"You didn't tell me this because?" Charlie crossed her arms.

"I didn't want you to think that I was with you because you looked like her, Charlie. No." Rachel began her dramatic hand gestures. "I wanted to be with you because you're the exact opposite of who she is. Who I thought, by the way, was a perfect human being." Quinn smirked from behind the door, but it was short-lived since there was a past tense involved.

"Now the only thing that matters to me is you." Rachel said, and Charlie looked at her, and smiled. She stood up and offered her hand to the brunette who was on the verge of tears.

"Come on." Charlie whispered and brought Rachel in front of a full sized mirror. The blonde stood behind her and wrapped her arms around Rachel, resting her chin on Rachel's shoulder. "I was only mad because you didn't come after me." Charlie said, and kissed her shoulder blade.

"You didn't even call me." Charlie said, and Quinn flinched from behind the door since Rachel would definitely tell her that she called Quinn to save herself.

"I… I'm sorry I didn't call, Charlie." Quinn's hold on the door knob released. Had Berry forgotten that she called Quinn to tell Charlie?

"I understand… I may be hard to work sometimes." Charlie's lips moved up towards Rachel's neck, the brunette grabbed Charlie's arms and locked them closer. She also tilted her head so Charlie would have more room to suck on. This is where Quinn leaves.

So why did Rachel Berry save Quinn Fabray?


End file.
